The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver.
In conventional broadcasting receivers such as television receivers, an operator is allowed to have the right to determine operation by leaving other audience out of consideration. To cope with this problem, JP-A-2003-111161 discloses such an expedient that when a plurality of televiewers use remote controllers dedicated to them and a remote controller granted an operation is determined in order of a predetermined priority, restriction is imposed on the number of operations of the remote controller and on the time to operate it so that the priority order may be altered.